Honest Trailer - The Divergent Series: Insurgent
Divergent is the 139th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Dan Murrell '''and Andy Signore. As with the '[[Honest Trailer - Divergent|Honest Trailer for the first ''Divergent film,]] narrator Jon Bailey appears briefly onscreen as Epic Voice Guy during a conversation with Honest Trailers writer Dan Murrell. It parodies the 2015 YA sci-fi dystopia sequel The Divergent Series: Insurgent. It was published on March 8, 2016, to coincide with the theatrical release of the film's sequel, The Divergent Series: Allegiant. It is 4 minutes 50 seconds long. It has been viewed over 3.1 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Divergent Series: Insurgent on YouTube "So, they're just recycling the same plot in a cynical attempt to wring cash out of teenagers?" '~ Honest Trailers - The Divergent Series: Insurgent Script From the director of R.I.P.D. (Robert Schwentke) and the writer of Batman & Robin (Akiva Goldsman) comes the next installment of YA tropes and SAT words sold to teenagers who have already outgrown the genre. What, too harsh? The Divergent Series: Insurgent Return to the second-best franchise about a teenage girl revolutionary whose name ends in "-is", but this time, the stakes have been raised -- at least, I-I think they've been raised? I kinda forgot about what happened in the first one. -- as you're dropped into the middle of a world so full of its own insufferable jargon, you'll scramble to remember what the f*ck anyone is talking about. Jeanine: A rogue group of Divergents posing as Dauntless brutally invaded Abnegation. Who did what to where, now? Tris is back, but her hair isn't. (gasps) No! Watch as she finds out she's not just Divergent, she's super-duper-special-ultra-Divergent. Now, this chosen one must team up with the other Divergents, Dauntless, and the Factionless to take on Kate Winslet's Erudite faction, with the support of Candor and Amity, to avenge the attack on Abnegation, and... (sighs) You know what? That's it. I'm prostrated by the bounteous measure of inordinately circuitous vernacular in this cinematic offering. See? I have a thesaurus, too! After the first movie, where Tris had to pass a bunch of tests to join a clique, she'll have to pass a bunch of tests to open a box, all while struggling to separate reality from her nightmares, simulations, and simulations within simulations, as the Divergent series tires of recycling other, better YA movies and just decides to rip off The Matrix instead...? (shows side-by-side clips of Neo jumping from a helicopter and Tris jumping from a building) Jeanine: I really thought you were the one. Uhhh, how is this even legal? Warner Bros., you might want to jump on this. Revisit all your favorite things about the Divergent franchise, like Shailene Woodley and...uh...I guess just Shailene Woodley, and sigh as you put up with all the other crap, like faction jibber jabber, boobless PG-13 sex, bloodless PG-13 violence, respected older actors being dragged into this mess, promising young actors being dragged into this mess, and Jai Courtney. (Four shoots and kills Eric) Oh. Well, I guess that's one less thing to worry about in Part 3. At least they got something right. So strap in for two hours of teenage girl wish fulfillment, culminating in a plot twist where we learn our hero's entire reality is just an elaborate test set up by an outside society who -- hey, wait a minute. (Jon Bailey appears on-screen in his recording booth) Jon Bailey: Guys, I know I said this last time, but we did this one. Dan Murrell: Uhhh, no, Jon, we haven't. Jon Bailey: No! You convinced me the last one wasn't Hunger Games, but this is totally The Maze Runner. Dan Murrell: No, Jon, different movie. Jon Bailey: No, it's not! It's the same exact story. Look! Look at this! (shows alternating clips from The Maze Runner and Insurgent) Ava Paige: If you're watching this, that means you've successfully completed the maze trials. Edith Prior: If you're watching this now, our experiment has succeeded. Ava Paige: What makes you different. Edith Prior: There will be those among you who will transcend. Ava Paige: The outside world awaits. Edith Prior: Mankind waits for you. (shows long tracking shots from both films) Jon Bailey: See?! It's the same movie! Dan Murrell: They're different franchises, Jon. (returns to Jon Bailey in the recording booth) Jon Bailey: So...they're just recycling the same plot in a cynical attempt to wring cash out of teenagers? Dan Murrell: Yeah, pretty much. Jon Bailey: Oh. Well, that doesn't seem right. (returning to the trailer) Starring Dr. Octotris (Shailene Woodley as Tris Prior), Four...of These Movies? Really?! (Theo James as Tobias "Four" Eaton), Titanic Waste of Talent (Kate Winslet as Jeanine Matthews), Naomi Watt Are You Doing In This Movie? (Naomi Watts as Evelyn Johnson-Eaton), Mr. Fantasdick (Miles Teller as Peter Hayes), Has the Best Agent in Hollywood (Jai Courtney as Eric Coulter), Mekhi Still Phive Minutes of Screen Time (Mekhi Phifer as Max), Needles, and Ansel Elgort's Goofy Run. for The Divergent Series: Insurgent - Detergent: Inverted. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Detergent: Inverted Okay, I'm still confused. What exactly is the difference between Divergent and Factionless again? Evelyn: I'm Factionless because I don't fit into any one faction, and you're Divergent because you belong to too many. (sighs) Never mind. Sorry I asked. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other YA adaptations including Divergent, The Maze Runner, The Fault in Our Stars, The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2, Twilight, Twilight: New Moon, Twilight: Eclipse, Twilight: Breaking Dawn and Harry Potter. * Jon Bailey also appears onscreen as Epic Voice Guy '''in Divergent,'' 'Mad Max: Fury Road and Boyhood. * Dan Murrell also makes a voice-only appearance in Divergent and the Honest Teaser for Batman v. Superman. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Divergent ''has a 99.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. CinemaBlend remarked that the Honest Trailer "pretty much eviscerates The Divergent Series: Insurgent in less than five minutes." In the same article, CinemaBlend noted that Screen Junkies "dissect the film and boil it down to what it really is: a bunch of nonsensical action sequences and plot devices that have more or less been done a million different times by a million different YA adaptations." CinemaBlend also appreciated the Honest Trailer for pointing out the film's similarities to ''The Matrix, writing they were "something that we didn’t even pick up on until watching this trailer, but now it seems so damn obvious side by side." Geeks of Doom noted the Honest Trailer was "brutal, and really, there is nothing nice to even say at this point." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * The Divergent Series: Insurgent Honest Trailer Shows Everything Wrong With The Movie '- CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailer – The Divergent Series: Insurgent '- Geeks of Doom article * 'Honest Trailer for The Divergent Series: Insurgent - Flickering Myth article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:YA Category:Dystopian Category:2010s Category:Book adaptation Category:Franchises Category:Season 6 Category:Lionsgate Category:Summit Entertainment